


flowers and fights to win the war

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All In/ Fighter AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: "Perhaps this isn’t the road to heaven. Maybe this is his punishment, an in-between stage before his descent to hell, where his soul will be condemned to eternal unrest. It certainly is fit for a coward like him, he muses. How foolish of him to think he could escape the pain with the taking of his own life. "The battle does not end with the fire nor with the flowers. The fight for freedom is nowhere near over for the X Clan. It is only just beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let's start another story, never mind I have two other stories going on, my brain has decided. I've had a very rough draft of this since All In came out and just now went back and polished it up to match it with the Fighter MV too. I hope you guys enjoy!

Death is different from what he imagined. 

From stories told by those who miraculously escaped Deaths’ fingers, they usually include seeing some sort of light at the end of a tunnel. It’s supposed to be a bright, warm white light, guiding the soul to where peace and sanctuary can finally be achieved. 

There is no warm light guiding Hyungwon. Instead, all around him is darkness. He feels cold to the bone, his fingers shaking and his lips trembling. Not a sound can be heard except for the shaky exhales leaving his exhausted lungs.

Where is the light? Where is the tranquility?

Perhaps this isn’t the road to heaven. Maybe this is his punishment, an in-between stage before his descent to hell, where his soul will be condemned to eternal unrest. It certainly is fit for a coward like him, he muses. How foolish of him to think he could escape the pain with the taking of his own life. 

He blinks, and for a moment, he sees a flicker of pure white, before the darkness swallows it whole

 White reminds Hyungwon of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk, his best friend, whom everyone knew as the strange boy with the white hair. An oddity, for no one in their poor village had such a bizarre hair color. Born to fully Korean parents, with no family history of having such a trait, Minhyuk is automatically labeled as a unique case for being born with such an unnatural color. Another one of their friends, Hoseok, also has blonde hair, but that is easily explained by his foreign father, who had abandoned him as a child. But even so, Minhyuk’s heart matched his hair.  Pure and innocent, Minhyuk’s smile was brighter than the sun and his boundless energy and kindness quickly won over even the stoniest of hearts.

Thinking of Minhyuk makes this place not so bad. He can ignore the cold darkness, because just the memory of Minhyuk brings Hyungwon solace. His only regret is that Hyungwon is not able to hear Minhyuk’s voice one last time.

 

_No…_

_No, no, no…_

_Hyungwon, no!_

 

That solace is shattered at the distress lacing Minhyuk’s voice. Fear grips Hyungwon. How can he hear Minhyuk? This shouldn’t possible. The only explanation is one in which Hyungwon cannot, will not acknowledge. Minhyuk would have had to follow his footsteps if he can hear him.

 

_Hyungwon, you can’t leave me. Please, please, oh please._

Minhyuk’s voice quivers with each plead and beg. It’s upsetting, because such a beautiful person shouldn’t worry about a person like him. He doesn’t deserve Minhyuk’s tears.

 

_I’m so sorry, I’m sorry Hyungwon. I should have protected you. I tried, but I wasn’t in time to save you. It’s all my fault._

 

‘No it isn’t, ‘Hyungwon wants to say. No blame should be put on Minhyuk’s shoulders. It not his fault. The need to comfort the boy bubbles up in Hyungwon, but he’s powerless to do so. All he can do is stand in this darkness, subjected to hear Minhyuk’s sobs.

The boy cries and cries. For how long, Hyungwon can’t tell.  Soon, his cries dwindle down to gentle hiccups, then nothing at all. No words are spoken and it’s disquieting to be in this kind of silence. Hyungwon knows Minhyuk is still there, because somehow he can still feel his presence. A quiet Minhyuk is rare and worrying. Something is wrong.

_Hyungwon…you are my world. My everything. I wish I had said this sooner. You should have known how I felt about you._

_I love you._

 

They weren’t able to say those three words before. It’s not that the feelings weren’t there. It’s just that the cruel and heartless society they lived in did not allow for any sort of love to blossom, at least not freely. To hear Minhyuk say that so openly and so emotionally gives Hyungwon the warmth he’s been longing with that confession. Minhyuk’s words break through the darkness, melting away all of Hyungwon’s pain and sadness, the warmth encompasses his whole being.

* * *

 

Hyungwon can’t breathe.

He gasps, spluttering and spitting out water. The desperation for oxygen overwhelms his body and he’s coughing, expelling the liquid out of his lungs. His throat burns, as though on fire. Dry heaves crawl up his mouth and he has to turn his head over the side of the bathtub. Finally, after what feels like hours, his breathing returns to normal.

After the pain in his lungs and his throat simmers down does he realize there’s a weight on top of his body. He tilts his head down to where the weight is most noticeable, at the crook of his neck, and a choked cry leaves his lips.

It’s Minhyuk, his head tucked against his left shoulder, nose pressed against his collarbone. His lips are tinged a pale blue, his usually rosy cheeks devoid of any color. While Hyungwon is tall and his gangly limbs hang over the edge of the tub, Minhyuk’s smaller frame is curled up against Hyungwon. However, the most shocking thing Hyungwon comes to find is Minhyuk’s hair. The once pure white strands have darkened, now black as night. Hyungwon tries to move, and then he noticed their hands. He’s holding Minhyuk’s hands in his own. 

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon rasps out. There’s no response.

“Minhyukkie?” Hyungwon shifts and looks down to see Minhyuk’s chest not moving. Minhyuk isn’t breathing.

“Minhyuk!”

With new, unfound energy, Hyungwon maneuvers himself until he has Minhyuk cradled in his arms, his head lolling back lifelessly.

“Minhyuk! Minhyuk! Open your eyes!”

Hyungwon caresses his face, trying to rouse Minhyuk, but to no avail.

Hyungwon has never been emotional, and did not shed a tear even during the countless beating his father gave him. Minhyuk was always the one to cry in his stead, tears as pretty as diamonds, holding all the anguish and frustration and anger and sorrow Hyungwon bottled up. Except now Hyungwon is not holding back his cries, the tears rolling down his cheeks and falling down into the blue water of the bathtub.  

Hyungwon hugs him closer, inhaling the scent of smoke and flowers that lingers in Minhyuk’s hair and cries harder.

 

_Bang!_

A crashing noise instantly quiets his sobs. Hyungwon sniffs, listening for what could be the source of the noise. He concentrates, trying to focus and hears what sounds like multiple footsteps. Dread makes his heart pump loudly in his ears. They aren’t alone.

“They’re in here!” A voice yells.

Men in armor storm the bathroom, filing in and surrounding the two boys in the bathtub. The men aim their guns at them and stand deadly still, prepared to spring into action at any movement. Another man dressed in all black strolls in, inspecting the scene. He’s clearly not a soldier, if his expensive-looking clothes are to go by. Yet the clear authority he has in every steps shows that he is the leader and the soldiers are ready to move to his next command.

The mysterious man looks down at Hyungwon, his stare colder than any of the harsh winters Hyungwon has had to live through. He gazes down at Hyungwon as if he’s just dirt beneath his pricey shoes. Hyungwon shivers not from the cold and hugs Minhyuk closer to his body.

“Seize them.” The mysterious man orders.

The soldiers obey, ripping away Minhyuk from his grasp.

“No, no, no NO! STOP! NO! LET HIM GO! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM.”

Hyungwon thrashes, arms lashing out. He manages to strike a soldier on the cheek, but is not being able to do much more before he is struck back. The hit stuns Hyungwon and the soldiers take advantage of his dazed state and restrain him. They lift him out of the bathtub, his clothes heavy with water and limbs numb. 

“Please stop,” Hyungwon mumbles.  Don’t hurt him. Minhyuk! Minhyuk!”

“Shut up, boy.” Hyungwon has been dragged and deposited right to the feet of the leader. He looks up to see the man studying Hyungwon’s face, taking in every detail.  Hyungwon can’t possible imagine what he’s trying to find, but the man seems satisfied and gives a curt nod.

“Take them back to the hospital.”

“Yes sir.” 

“No! Stop it! What is going on? Who are you? What is-“  Before Hyungwon can say anything else, his chin is grabbed harshly by one of the soldiers and a vial filled with murky blue liquid is shoved to his lips. He turns his head away in defiance, only for fingers to squeeze his cheeks until his lips part and the liquid can flow down. It tastes bitter and makes his throat burn and it feels like he’s being poisoned. He gags, but is forced to drink every last drop. Once the vial is empty, Hyungwon is lifted back up and over onto someone’s shoulder.

Everything is hazy and Hyungwon realizes they must have drugged him. His vision blurs and he tries to struggle, but his limbs don’t seem to be working. He hears voices all around, yet they don’t make any sense and he can’t concentrate. He’s fading in and out and the last thing he sees is those men pouring the same blue liquid into Minhyuk’s mouth before Hyungwon slips into unconsciousness.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
